The Ninth
by shadowwhat
Summary: Because how many options did he really have at this point? For what reason would he even try to stay as he was, let alone with what he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So, I ran face first into some writer's block when adding on to my next Unleashed chapter, and I decided to just move off of it for a bit.**

 **When I get writer's block, I like to write poetry to get my creativity going. Of course, it doesn't always work like it should, and sometimes I write terribly depressing rhymes.**

 **I may be rambling, but to finish up my note, I'd just like to say that this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, and I'm very excited to see how it is received.**

 **Do enjoy!**

* * *

"Adrien, are you sure you're going to be okay? You haven't said a single thing about this discovery to Ladybug, and it's already been three days! If you need to find her, I think I might know someone who could help us get ahold of her, or at least be able to let her know about this." Plagg, a Kwami that took the form of a small black cat with a large head, rested on his partners bed. Worry was clearly written on his face, as he watched said partner scribble some more words into a piece of paper, before neatly folding it, and laying it onto a small envelope. He had noticed a few irregularities in his friend's behavior, but now it felt as though a rock had formed in his stomach. Something terrible was going to happen, but he did not know what.

"Just eat some of this cheese, Plagg, we need to be ready to get out and help Ladybug in case an akuma strikes." Adrien hastily handed Plagg an oddly shaped ball of cheese. With slight anticipation, the boy watched his partner out of the corner of his eye. Realizing how awkward it might be to watch his Kwami eat, he turned back to his letter and re-read it, looking for even the smallest of mistakes.

Plagg reluctantly bit into the cheese, finishing it quickly in hopes of continuing his conversation, although it made him feel funny. Perhaps it had been expired? Looking at Adrien, Plagg wanted to say as much, but his breath was stolen when he saw the medicine bottle in Adrien's hand.

"Extra-strength Sleep Medication, lethal after five doses." as if it were a joke, Adrien smirked. "What's the matter, _Cat_ got your tongue, Plagg?" Already, tears began to flow from their eyes. In a way, this was Chat Noir, retiring from duty. At the same time, this was the loss of a beautifully kind heart. Plagg knew exactly what was happening, but even though he was terrified, he could not will himself to stop the boy.

As his eyes grew heavy, he managed one last attemp, pitiful as it was. "Adrien, don't do this." It didn't take long for the poor Kwami to fall asleep, and when he was peacefully snoozing, Adrien slipped off his ring, placing it into a small, ornate box. He had written a sort of letter, though it had no true structure. It's only real purpose was to inform Ladybug on several important subjects. First and foremost, Hawk Moth's true identity as Gabriel Agreste. What a world he lived in, where his own father, the most important person in his life, was also the most vile and worthless person he had ever known. What was he supposed to do now? _Everything_ was tainted now, constantly a reminder of what a villainous person his own dad was. What could he say? He might not be the person threatening other people's lives and loved ones, but he was definitely related. He didn't believe people would just let the sins of the father stay clear of the son, even if he revealed himself.

It was difficult, this choice he was making, but he could see no alternative. He loved his Lady, true, but family, family would always be cherished in his heart, and his father was the last remaining member of his small family. If his father was so set on seeing him destroyed, then he would gladly oblige, if only to get a piece of spiteful revenge while he was at it. Would his father even mind if the son were suddenly dead? If it made him stop attacking Paris, then all the better that Adrien do this soon.

As he choked back a handful of the pills, he couldn't keep himself from smiling sadly. "Goodnight, Plagg." he finished writing his letter, and placed it into the envelope. Placing the envelope and the box into a small parcel delivery bag, his tears began to dry. He quickly jogged outside, all but throwing the bag into his mailbox, before stealthily returning to his room.

Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, he laid down on his bed, running his fingers over the place his ring used to sit. The tears came back, worse than before, even as his eyes refused to open. He sang to himself in a sturdy voice, one that did not match his broken spirit.

" _My lady, my lady,_

 _She's simply the best._

 _My lady, my lady,_

 _No need for a test._

 _My lady, my lady,_

 _I must have been blessed._

 _But lady, my lady,_

 _Tonight, I must rest."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The idea for this story actually came to me when I wrote the following poem:**

 _ **My heart drew me in for the first,**_

 _ **Though the second was far worse,**_

 _ **The third left me forever falling,**_

 _ **Fourth and my heart was calling,**_

 _ **Fifth and I thought I might end,**_

 _ **Sixth halted my heart on the mend,**_

 _ **I rarely think of seven and eight,**_

 _ **thus those two I celebrate,**_

 _ **But now I feel imperfectly fine,**_

 _ **As I die for life number nine.**_

 **I was trying to find a way to work that poem in, but I hope nobody minds that I changed it out with "My Lady"?**

 **In any case, if I hurt your feels, then I sincerely apologize, but that was the point of this fic.**

 **Like it, hate it, see any mistakes? Wanna give me tips or complements? Then write a review, as I'd be very grateful to see them!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Sad poem

**Any advice would be greatly appreciated!**

Lines 18 ABCB

Mari dead, Adrian lives.

x

Such sweet sorrows softly scream,

As my moon and sun are lost,

My heart halted with ghostly chill,

Might you kindly thaw this frost?

x

You stood strong to save us all,

I hope you hear my heart's lament,

We should have been lost together,

But now I'm left to my torment.

x

Should I waste my life in vain?

Never again will I know this love,

Could I fall from a great height?

That the fall leads to a sky above?

x

My spirit lies dormant still,

You've saved Paris once again,

But your creation had a cost,

And I've lost my closest friend.

x

I must live painfully on for you,

Your purest dream will come true.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That came out moderately well. I guess I'm just going to post poetry for Ladybug here, anybody want to recommend anything in particular?**

 **Tell me the format you want:**

 **AABB, ABAB, or whatever combination you think might work.**

 **Then tell me the lines, just make sure it's an even number, and finally, tell me the subject. As in, what am I writing about.**


End file.
